TAR Tekken
Teams Host = Teams: 34 Jin --> Devil Jin, Ogre --> True Ogre Bryan injures dr. bosco early, continues onwards without him until partner challenge, has to fly back to get him. balancing stack of plates challenge, asuka accidentally makes feng crash. Feng knocks out Asuka. Bruce annoyed at Ganryu's obsession with Julia, reminds him to focus. Jinpachi eventually becomes too weak to run the race, Heihachi steps in as replacement. Wang & Heihachi don't get along (evil deeds), Wang eventually quits (dramatic, heihachi shocked). Bob & Rufus eventually lose weight, both are horrified. Roger's wife substitute for Roger, takes child on trip and bosses alex around. team descriptions: Josie & Gon - "The Loners" - nobody wanted to team with Josie or Gon. Kuma & Panda - "The Lovers" - while panda keeps trying to exclaim they aren't Bob & Rufus - "The Bulldozers" - Bob didn't know much people so invited Rufus. Asuka & Lili - "The Frenemies" - they're both friends even though they don't like to show it. Azazel & NANCY - "The Overpowered" - Both gigantic powerhouses. Yoshimitsu & Kunimitsu - "The Ninjas" - Both ninjas. Tiger & Chloe - "The Dancers" - both have passion for dance. Tiger silent while Chloe talkative. Michelle & Julia - "Team Nature" - mother/daughter with a passion for nature. Armor King & Leo - "Team Adventure" - Don't know each other too well but have questions about the world. Anna & Nina - "The Arch Rivals" - sworn enemies. Prospective placings: 34th - Azazel & NANCY - DQed at the beginning for ruining the starting line task. 33rd - Eliza & Claudio - breakneck race with Crow & Falcon to the finish. Eliza keeps sleeping and sleeps at the end, leading to their downfall. 32nd - Angel & Devil - detour they can't agree on leads to their downfall. they wish to fight to settle it, but during the fight everyone else finishes the leg. Locations (subject to change): Leg 1: Japan --> China Leg 2: China --> Indonesia Leg 3: Indonesia --> Fiji Leg 4: Fiji --> New Zealand Leg 5: New Zealand --> Australia Leg 6: Australia --> Laos Leg 7: Laos --> Nepal Leg 8: Nepal --> India Leg 9: India --> Tajikistan Leg 10: Tajikistan --> Azerbaijan Leg 11: Azerbaijan --> Yemen Leg 12: Yemen --> Ethiopia Leg 13: Ethiopia --> Zimbabwe Leg 14: Zimbabwe --> Gabon Leg 15: Gabon --> The Gambia Leg 16: The Gambia --> Mauritania Leg 17: Mauritania --> Brazil Leg 18: Brazil --> Chile Leg 19: Chile --> Costa Rica Leg 20: Costa Rica --> Jamaica Leg 21: Jamaica --> U.S.A Leg 22: U.S.A --> Greenland Leg 23: Greenland --> Iceland Leg 24: Iceland --> U.K Leg 25: U.K --> France Leg 26: France --> Slovakia Leg 27: Slovakia --> Italy Leg 28: Italy --> Lithuania Leg 29: Lithuania --> Russia Leg 30: Russia --> Japan Leg 3 idea = Bowl balance = After being mesmerized for some at the man in front of Asuka, a shocked expression finally hits her. Asuka & Lili 'CONF: '"I know damn well who he is! That's the idiot who trashed my father's dojo!!" Asuka shouts in anger while Lili is surprised. "I'm gonna teach this guy a lesson once and for all!" Asuka exclaims as she steps up to the task. "That's right, go for it! Beat him!" Lili offers her support as Asuka walks up to the bowls. Asuka points straight at an unfazed Feng, who sits in silence balancing the five bowls on his body. "Hey you! You're gonna pay for what you did to my father's dojo!". Feng continues to sit in silence. "Oye!" Asuka frantically waves her hands in front of Feng. "Don't ignore me!! I'm talking to you!" Still, Feng doesn't move a muscle. "The nerve you have to ignore me...!" Asuka turns away from the bowl and charges towards Feng. "Ohh wow...am I gonna get a glimpse of her fighting skills?" Lili ponders. "I'll teach you not to mess with me!" Asuka soars with a kick at Feng, who suddenly launches his bowls up into the air, and blocks Asuka's oncoming attacks effortlessly. Feng then shoves her away as he gets back into position for the bowls to land back on him perfectly. Asuka is gobsmacked and livid at this display. "10 seconds remaining for you" the judge points at Feng. "Grrrr......Fine, I'll just get the challenge over with..." Asuka then turns to Feng and points a finger at him. "But I will take you down soon, mark my words!" Asuka stomps the floor, accidentally cracking the bowl on Feng's head. "Ahhh, the bowl has cracked with 2 seconds remaining...Re-do!" The judge points at Feng as Lili bursts into laughter. "Hmph...That's what you get for not listening!" Asuka crosses her arms. All of a sudden, Feng sends a death glare to her as he slowly walks in her direction, unsettling Asuka who begins to quiver. "Ehm....I'll just go do the challenge now..." Asuka gulps. "No way! Show him who's boss!" Lili raises her fist. "The Asuka Kazama I know isn't afraid of anyone!" "Hmm...I suppose so." Asuka shrugs as Feng clenches his fist. "Alright, ya big tough guy...why don't we see how tough you really ar-" Asuka is suddenly sent flying by a sudden punch to her head, courtesy of Feng. "Asuka!" Lili shouts. Asuka crashes into a waiter carrying a tray of food, hitting the ground with a thump as the tray spills onto Asuka, who displays no reaction. "Asuka?" Lili raises an eyebrow. "I believe she's unconscious." Zafina nods. "Psshhh....No way!" Lili nervously chuckles as the judge passes Shaheen. "Good luck on your journey." Zafina bids farewell as her and Shaheen sprint off. "Asuka?" Lili runs over from the waiting zone to Asuka, lying down on the restaurant floor with her eyes closed. "C'mon Asuka! Get up!" Lili waves her hand over Asuka's face, who continues to remain still. 'Lili CONF: '"I guess she is unconscious..." Lili sighs, then her eyes suddenly go wide. "How are we supposed to complete the challenge now?!" "This is all your fault!" Lili points to an unfazed Feng, who has already gotten a new set of bowls and is balancing them once more. "Maybe your friend shouldn't have gotten in our way." Miguel shrugs. "Oye! Your teammate was the one who.....wait a minute she's not my friend!" Lili claws her hair in frustration "Eughh...whatever!" Lili crouches down to Asuka. "Wake up! Wake up! Asukaaaaaa? Hellooo? Wake up!!!" Lili shakes the unconscious Asuka to no avail, as some of the onlookers start jeering. "Wakey-wakey Asuka, c'mon up you get..." Lili rapidly slaps Asuka's cheeks as Lei & Steve arrive. They are looking inside the restaurant when they immediately become fixated on Lili, still slapping the unconscious Asuka. The two then glance at each other. "I think we better switch challenges!" Lei gasps. "Right!" Steve nods as the two quickly sprint out of the restaurant. ... (feng and miguel leaves) One of the waiters comes back to Lili and Asuka, and places a piece of paper on Asuka's forehead. "The bill, madam. This is to repay the food that she spilt." The waiter states to Lili. "Whaaat? But it wasn't even her faul-" Lili's face goes from disbelief to lighting up suddenly after looking at the paper on Asuka's forehead. "Yah yah sure okay, whatever here" Lili tosses several bills at the waiter, who nods pleasantly. "That waiter just gave me an idea..." Lili grins. Walking up to the bowl counter, she grabs 5 bowls and carefully places them on Asuka's head, limbs and torso, then heads back to the waiting area with a smile. The judge raises her finger. "Uh, that's not really-" "Rules don't say the person has to be conscious." Lili shrugs. "But....Hmm, I guess you're right..." The judge strokes her chin. "Nice thinking!" The judge gives a thumbs-up as Lili nods in earnest. "We'll be outta here in no-time!" Lili shouts with glee. ... The 3 minutes easily goes by as the judge gives Asuka a pass and places a clue in her hand, which Lili giddily snatches. ... (pit stop) "Alright, let's go Asuka!" Lili exclaims then turns around. "Oh, right....forgot she was out cold..." Lili frowns. "Guess you're in for a bumpy ride Asuka...you owe me for this..." Lili chides as she lifts up Asuka's body and slugs Asuka over her shoulder. "Finish...here we come!" Lili states as she walks out of the restaurant with a bit of a wobble. ... Lili is in the bustling city, panting heavily and stopping to catch her breath a few times. "Ughhh....what have you been eating woman...?" Lili wails in anguish. "Hmm...which way to the pit stop..." Lili ponders for a while, then all of a sudden her eyes go very big as she spots Bruce & Ganryu walking along a path. "Ah! That man with the strapping eyebrows! I better go say hi!" Lili blushes as she absent-mindedly drops Asuka to the ground and sprints over to the team. ... Lili makes her way back to Asuka, still knocked out cold on the ground. "Damnit, why can't she wake up already?..." Lili rolls her eyes. At that moment, The Dancers somersault over. "Heyahhh~ What's up with you guys?~" Lucky Chloe giggles. "That Feng guy knocked out my teammate..." Lili sighs. "Oohhh....I see..." Chloe and Tiger nod. "I guess i'll carry her the rest of these hard yards..." Lili sighs. "Hey....relax!~ You don't have to do that!!~" Chloe puts a finger up as Tiger raises an eyebrow. "Huh? What do ya mean?" Lili asks. "I'll letcha' in on a little secrettt~" Chloe points at Lili's nose. "Consider this a lil' wee alliance of ours nyehehe~" "Oh wow! Sounds great! If you help me with this, i'd love to work with you guys!" Lili nods in glee. "Perfectooo!~ Well.....if you run this way down the street, take a left, run two blocks, take a right, then a left, then a right, another right, then a left and then go straight...and then left, you'll find a stall selling the all-important item you seek....smelling salts~!" Chloe peace symbols as Tiger raises his hands in confusion, with Chloe softly elbows him. "Uhh....hmm i'm not sure if I got all that..." Lili thinks. "It's really not too far...Hey i'm sure you'll remember it!" Chloe winks. "I guess i'll take your word for it. I best be on my way now!" Lili nods. "Look forward to seeing you at the mat, teammate!" Chloe winks as Lili runs off. Tiger gives a big shrug to Chloe. "Silly~ There ain't no smelling salts, I made all that up!~" Chloe jumps with a smile. "Now there's no way we'll be in last!" Chloe giggles as Tiger nods in agreement. All of a sudden, a massive groan eminates from below them as Asuka cracks her eyes open. "Ouggghhhh.....my head....." Asuka clutches her head as she sits up. Tiger frantically paces around as Chloe whispers. "Don't worry, I have a plan~". "Huh? Someone say something? Eugh...what happened?" Asuka opens her eyes and surveys the world around her. "Why's my vision so blurry..." Asuka frowns. "You were knocked out cold, it was pretty bad." Chloe whispers. "Stay put, i'll get someone who can help you..." "Ugh....alright...wait, who are you?" Asuka calls out to no avail as Chloe sprints off. ... Chloe comes back and stands beside Tiger. "Someone's coming to you right away!" Asuka eyes dart to where Chloe is pointing, and to her horror she sees none other than Feng. "Hey......this is the guy who knocked me out!" Asuka shouts. "Oooohhh is he?~ I had no idea~" Chloe clasps her cheeks with her hands. "I don't want anything to do with him!" Asuka fumes. "Oye! Maybe he's come to apologize~ Hear him out!" Chloe commands. Asuka sighs as Feng approaches. "....Well?" "......Do not insult the way of the God Fist!" Feng shouts. "God Fist...? What are you talking ab-" Feng sends another punch across Asuka's jaw. Asuka's head cracks back as she slumps to the floor, unconscious once more. "Wow! The God Fist is so incredible!~" Chloe lights up in glee. "Indeed." Feng nods with a smile. "Let us set forth." Feng and Miguel dash off. "Yaeehooho~ Nighty-night Asuka!~" Chloe giggles. "Okay, let's search for the exit as well!" Chloe cheers as Tiger gives a thumbs-up. ... Lili bends down and waves the durian at Asuka's nose. Asuka's leg twitches as she sniffs the air a few times, eventually letting out a groan. penalty for directly helping partner in challenge.